<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Origins of the Sleepy Calico by Teffiyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162538">The Origins of the Sleepy Calico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffiyx/pseuds/Teffiyx'>Teffiyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy belated birthday Satan!, Late Satan birthday gift, Lucifer isnt happy, Mammon being a dork, Mammon being sneaky but failing, Mammon found a kitty, No beta we die like lilith, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, we love him tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffiyx/pseuds/Teffiyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon was on his way home after failing to buy a birthday present for Satan when he found one that didnt need any Grimm to buy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Origins of the Sleepy Calico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bailey is my Obey Me! MC. this is sort of for Satan's birthday, but its very late. and more focused on the calico.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining pretty bad in the Devildom. How long was he in the shop? When was buying a birthday gift so hard? Mammon didn't really know. By the time he gave up, the rain outside was dying down. Thank goodness, he didn't bring an umbrella with him. And the Great Mammon cannot get himself wet!</p><p>  The walk home was odd. Mammon was thinking about what kind of gift Satan would appreciate when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. A weak and small meow rang into his ears when he turned to the direction where he saw it, a small shaking calico kitten. He sped up his walking towards the kitten and kneeled down, scooping up the freezing cold kitten and realised that it was wet. "Ya poor thing... Where's ya mum?" he said before trying to warm it up. He looked at his D.D.D, Lucifer won't be home at this hour.</p><p>  The door to the House of Lamentation creeked open. Mammon poked his head into the entrance, looking around to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, he slowly walked into the house with a lump in his shirt. He arrived at the front of his room with ease.</p><p> "Alright, bud. Ya gonna be safe with me for now." he whispered.</p><p>  "...who'll be safe with you?" a voice suddenly came from behind him.</p><p>  "gA A H!!" Mammon jumped and looked behind him in a panic. It was Bailey. "Don't s-sneak up on me like that!!"</p><p>  "I'm sorry I'm sorry. But you haven't really answered my question..." she waved her hands in front of her on instinct. "I'm assuming you were talking to, the lump that's in your shirt right now." she pointed at his shirt. He quickly grabbed her arm and took her into his room and looked around the hall before closing the door.</p><p>  He turned back to Bailey, who looked very confused. He sighed, and took out the kitten. "I...I found this lil' fella when i was on my way home. It was freezin' and i couldn't seem to find its mother." Mammon started. Bailey rushed over to the kitten with worry before backing a few steps away. "Do you have a towel to dry it up?" she asked with an amount of concern in her voice. He pointed at the drawer in the room and she rushed over to grab a towel and went back to wrap the kitten up and dry it off so it will feel more warm and comfortable.</p><p>  "So...you came home from with a shivering calico kitten instead of a gift for Satan's birthday?" she looked up at him as she was drying the kitten. He lowered his head, face flushed in embarrassment. A sad smile formed on Bailey's face as she went and touched Mammon's cheek with her free hand, making him look at her. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure something out, alright?" she said. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She was always so nice to him, he didn't deserve someone like her.</p><p>  He opened his eyes and stared at the kitten wrapped in the towel in her arm. "Is it okay now?" he asked. She let out a small laugh. "It seems like it." she said as she petted the kitten, resulting in it purring in satisfaction. He let out a chuckle before pausing.

</p><p>  "What about this fella?" he said, Bailey tilted her head in confusion before realising what he was refering to. "As a birthday gift? It wouldn't be a bad idea, but Lucifer..." she trailed off. Lucifer was not going to be happy about having another pet in the house as Ceberus and Charlotte, Bailey's pet cat, is enough of a handful to look after. Bailey looked at Mammon with a bit of hope in her eyes. "Maybe we can ask him? It is for Satan's birthday. I'm sure he'll let us!"

</p><p>  "I refuse."

</p><p>  Lucifer's stern reply made Bailey frown. "B-but——" she was going to protest before getting stopped by Lucifer. "I will not accept another cat into this house." "But we can't leave him outside! He's still a baby kitten. His mother was nowhere to be seen and he cannot survive without his mother in the Devildom." Bailey's worried voice echoed through Lucifer's room. He sat at his desk, pinching the birdge of his nose as he sighed. He looked up and his eyes met with Bailey's. Her worried and distressed stare made him feel...different.</p><p>"Will this be the last cat you bring home?" he finally give in. She always managed to get him to give in to whatever she desired one way or another. Her eyes lit up like stars in the night. They looked beatiful...</p><p>  "Yes yes! Thank you so much Lucifer! I will forever be in your debt!" she said with a bright smile before leaving his room. Lucifer lean against his chair as he stared at the ceiling. "Why would a human like you provoke such feelings within me..." he said with a smile.</p><p>The day has arrived ─── Satan's birthday. Bailey was preoccupied with Satan, giving Mammon some time to retrieve the kitten, fixing up a new yellow bow on the back of his neck. "Alright, little fella. Ready to surprise Satan?" Mammon said as he looked at the kitten. The kitten meowed in response, resulting in a huge smile on Mammon's face. "Ya really are a cute rascal. The Great Mammon will still be near so don't you think about forgetting me!" The kitten only rubbed his cheek against Mammon's thumb.</p><p>"Mammon has a special present for you. I think you will love it." Bailey said as she held Satan's hand back inside. "Hm? A special present? From Mammon? Now what would that be?" Satan asked in disbelief. Bailey giggled, "Don't be so mean, I wouldn't lie to you, right?" Mammon walked towards Satan as Bailey finished. He was holding a box with a yellow ribbon on top. Satan hesitated. "What? Just open it, ya wouldn't want to keep him waitin' now do ya?" Mammon exclaimed. "...Him?" Satan questioned before undoing the ribbon. The box opened to the tiny calico with a card saying "Happy Birthday Satan! My name is Koi! I hope you can take good care of me!" in Bailey's handwriting.</p><p>  "...You gave me a tiny calico kitten as a present? How did you even get Lucifer to agree on this?" Satan asked. "I talked to Lucifer about it....do you not like it?" Bailey frowned. Satan chuckled before taking the kitten out of the box. "I never said i didn't like it." He looked at Mammon with a smile, "Thank you, Mammon." Mammon smiled back. "Well of course! Your big brother knows what ya like!"</p><p>  Days had passed since that day, Koi slowly showed more of his personality to everyone in the House of Lamentation. Koi enjoyed sleep, similiarly to Belphegor. He was also seen following Mammon around the house, was able to recognise Mammon's voice and run towards him. Mammon enjoyed the feline affection a lot, they were often found together either playing or asleep. He was a wonderful addition to the family. Koi the Sleepy Calico now has a lovely home with 7 demons, a human and a cat sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!</p><p>if you want to, you can follow my twitter @teffiyx for art and sometimes random things i tweet!</p><p>i also have an instagram where i post edits under the same tag!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>